


With the Voltage Running Through Her Skin

by Bustle



Series: What Happens in Askr... [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Knight Exalt Chrom, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spring Chrom, Vaginal Fingering, Winter Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Robin and a bevy of Chroms take advantage of the possibilities presented by being together in Askr.(Robin in the middle of the four different Chroms in Fire Emblem Heroes, F!Robin).
Relationships: Chrom/Chrom/Chrom/Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: What Happens in Askr... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984096
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	With the Voltage Running Through Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale) for the beta read!

Robin laughs and lets herself be tugged into her bed in Askr’s castle, giddy nerves mixing with anticipation in the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t known what to think when she was first summoned to this world, but ‘surrounded by horny Chroms’ hadn’t crossed her mind as a reasonable expectation.

Chrom is at her back, warm and solid where she leans her weight against him as she cranes her head back for a kiss, his hands playfully cupping and squeezing her breasts. He is to both sides, festive spring and winter raiment discarded, two identical blue heads trailing kisses where they please, two sets of hands sliding down to part her thighs. Chrom stands before her as well, still casting off the last of his splendid knightly attire with an eager flush creeping down his neck.

It is odd and disorienting seeing his beloved face crowding around her from multiple angles, but exciting too. Robin is still not quite certain how she ended up with four different versions of her husband in her bed at the same time. She’d laughingly made an off-hand comment about the idea being tantalizing, which every present Chrom seemed to have taken as a challenge.

She feels embarrassingly wet. Spring festival Chrom is running teasing circles wide around her clit, not touching just yet, and winter festival Chrom strokes her folds as they both continue to drop kisses on her sides and stomach. Behind her, Chrom’s erection pokes at her lower back, rock-hard and giving away that he is just as excited as she is. Robin has to keep her head twisted to the side to continue kissing him but she persists, unwilling to give up the point of contact.

Knight Exalt Chrom finally finishes undressing and clambers between her invitingly spread legs. The bed dips and groans in protest. Robin jerks a little in surprise as a warm tongue begins laving at her pussy, letting out a startled “Mmph!” that is muffled against the lips still tugging at hers. This newest Chrom slings her legs over his shoulders to provide better access as he begins to eat her out with great enthusiasm.

Having four different warm mouths on her skin is overwhelming and Robin whines in the back of her throat at all the attention. She wriggles her hips to join in the rhythm being set, breaking away from messy over-the-shoulder kisses. 

Glancing down her body, she is met with quite a sight - three Chroms all ardently doing their best to please the parts of her within reach. Robin moans and the sound causes a ripple reaction between all of them, intensifying their efforts.

She slides her fingers into the hair of the two on either side. They shift their attention upwards, focusing on her breasts and mouth and leaving the third to keep his face buried firmly between her thighs. The left toys with her nipple, licking and sucking, and he shudders from her tight grip on his hair. The right captures her lips for his own turn for kisses. 

Robin tugs at the blue strands within her grasp. If the groans she earns are any indication, it holds true that Chrom likes when she pulls his hair in at least two universes. 

The Chrom behind her slides his hands down to her waist to hold her steady while he plants kisses on her neck and shoulder, apparently not keen on being left out. He murmurs sweet encouragement into her ear and moves his own hips, rubbing his stiff cock against her. His grinding pushes her harder against the tongue insistently licking her into a delirium. Robin cries out again, unmoored and pulled apart by all the different pleasures but secure in the knowledge that it’s Chrom who holds her, Chrom who will keep her together even as she’s on the verge of flying apart.

There are hands everywhere: stroking her thighs, holding her waist, sliding to her hips, kneading her breasts. One drifts down to rub directly on her clit this time, gentle at first but increasing in pressure. She rocks into it and _throbs_ at the touch. 

Electricity crackles under her skin, sparking like a Thoron bolt in her hands as it races along her nerves.

She comes just like that, Chrom at once kissing her neck, her mouth, teasing her breasts and thumbing her clit while lapping at her wet cunt. 

As her orgasm ebbs away, Robin pants heavily. She clutches at a head with each hand and squeezes her thighs around the one between her legs - both appreciation and request for a momentary reprieve.

They ease back for a moment, running reverent hands over her skin. The one nestled between her thighs gives a last affectionate kiss to her clit before emerging, face shining with a cocky grin and her release. The others bristle at his self-satisfied manner.

“No need to be so smug, that was a team effort,” Chrom from the winter festival says petulantly, frowning at the Knight Exalt.

“Right, and I did the heavy lifting-”

“-as if any of us wouldn’t have liked to be-”

“Chrom!” Robin interjects sharply. All four heads snap towards her. “We’re not going to get anywhere fun if you make it competitive. Just...help me up, please.”

Sheepishly, they help her sit up and turn around, straddling the hips of the Chrom who’s been supporting her. Robin holds his member in position and sinks down in one smooth motion, sighing as she takes him in. 

“Maybe this was too selfish for me to ask of you all,” she says. All four Chroms trip over their words at this, but she presses on. “I’m doing my best to pay each of you attention.” She clenches down on the cock inside her now just to see his throat bob as he swallows hard in response. “So please, if we’re going to continue, be civil for my sake? No fighting.” 

Robin casts her gaze around to make eye contact with each of them, tilting her head back to look up at the Chrom behind her last. The Chroms practically melt at her words, the two on the side grasping her hands with their own and kissing her fingertips. The two who squabbled mumble apologies to each other and go back to focusing on Robin, chastened. 

Behind her, the Knight Exalt disappears for a moment to come back with a small vial of oil, edging in close again. She finally starts to roll her hips, both to satisfy her own need and as a reward for their good behavior. Once she has a lazy pace established, she looks impishly at the Chroms to the right and left.

“Now, get over here and let me return the favor.”

Both scramble in response. Eagerly, they shuffle closer and kneel, gripping their cocks by the base as they try to bring themselves closer to her mouth. Robin has to bend over somewhat awkwardly to get her lips around a cock but it’s worth it for the reaction. She teases the head for a moment, kissing and licking before she begins to suck. Chrom _moans_ low and loud, looks down at her lips enveloping the head of his cock, curses and moans again. His fingers thread into her hair, and he strokes himself where her mouth doesn’t reach.

Robin blindly extends a hand toward the Chrom flanking her other side. She gropes about until he guides her hand to close in a loose ring around his cock. She wants to provide him with something to rub against until she can pay more attention, and he helps her smear the pre-come around to slick the way as he thrusts into her hold.

She doesn’t even notice the hands on her hips disappearing until they return, fingers slick with oil and carefully pressing into her alongside the cock she’s already seated on. Her rhythm falters before she redoubles her efforts. Robin slides her tongue in a caress along the sensitive frenulum and hums as she returns to sucking on the head. She can _feel_ the big vein on the underside pulse, and she knows he’s getting close. 

“Fuck, fuck, it’s so good, Robin, fuck, please.” The Chrom she’s blowing pants as he swears, his body coiled tight with his impending orgasm and tension from holding himself still.

“Ah, Gods, Robin...I’m, hah, I’m-” His voice cuts off, strangled, as his hand tightens in her hair and he comes. Robin swallows everything he gives her and pulls back, the salty taste lingering on her tongue as she swaps her attention over to the cock in her hand. 

More fingers are working into her pussy, rubbing oil around to smooth the way, and she tries to push herself onto them. She leans down again and presses her face against the groin of the Chrom who’s been desperately rubbing against her hand. With her nose buried in his thatch of dark blue hair, she can smell the musk of his excitement and the salt of his skin. Without further delay, she licks her way up to the head to take him in, trying to make it good for him before the thick cock and blunt fingers gently stretching her open overcome her senses. Luckily, the agonizingly light, careless stroking has gotten him so very worked up that it shouldn’t take long at all.

It’s not the best blowjob she’s ever given, made sloppy by distraction, but Chrom doesn’t seem to mind.

This Chrom also runs his fingers through her hair, petting instead of grasping. Gasps punctuate his ardent rambling about how good she feels, and she can distantly hear the other three chiming in with voices roughened by arousal. Glowing pride wells up in her chest at all the praise. She hollows her cheeks and sucks hard, doing her best. 

Sure enough, it’s a short wait before this Chrom reaches his limit, spurting hot come into her mouth as well. When Robin pulls back, a bead of come leaks out and he tenderly swipes it off her lip with his thumb. Robin darts her tongue out and cleans his thumb off before kissing it fondly. Chrom makes a faint noise and collapses back, spent. The oil-slick fingers from behind that have been diligently stretching her also slide out, leaving her feeling bereft.

The Chrom she’s been absentmindedly riding is red-faced and sweaty, looking halfway to coming himself. She runs her hands down his chest and he shivers hard. The effort of waiting his turn while already buried inside her has clearly taken a toll.

Robin squeals as the blunt head of a second cock rubs against where she’s seated on the first. She tries to angle her hips for easier access as he makes slow progress pressing in.

She never could have anticipated how wonderfully overwhelmed she feels now with two cocks snug inside. The tight fit, the stretch, the excitement of being hemmed in by _Chrom_ on all sides, and all without even beginning to move! Robin can’t help but squirm as she adjusts to the fullness and warmth, inadvertently creating even more stimulation.

Chrom sits up, and the shifting and friction that the new angle creates makes the other Chrom grunt and thrust in response. It takes a bit of trial and error to establish their rhythm and then there is a slow and steady rolling of their hips and hers, pushing and pulling like the tide as she’s swept out to sea. Chrom is at once the swell carrying her away and the anchor holding her firm. He is all around her, in her, his breath warm on her neck, and her cunt feels so _hot_ as both Chroms begin to thrust in earnest.

Robin throws her arms around Chrom’s neck and clings tightly to his shoulders to hang on for the ride. Her grip slides, slick with their combined sweat, and he cries out as her fingertips dig and scratch while she scrabbles for purchase. 

Her knees going watery, Robin sinks into their engulfing embrace. They keep her pressed tightly between their bodies, and Robin basks in the security of knowing Chrom will hold her up. She does her best to keep her hips moving in time, giving herself over fully to the incredible friction. Her heartbeat thrums in her veins, her clit; it thunders through her whole body and leaves her shaking.

While the two inside her thrust away, a hand clasps at hers and lips tenderly kiss her temple. She squeezes the hand, nuzzles against the lips, and floats on the high of having all four Chroms clustered around her again. When a hand wedges between bodies and finds its way down to rub her clit once again, she trembles and moans trying to and tries to rock against it.

Chrom’s voice is a chorus all around her, adoration and lust and _love_ loud and clear through the groaning, the praise for how well she’s taking them. Most of all, there is her name over and over, ringing like a benediction. 

Once more she comes, squeezing the cocks inside her as the pleasure reaches its peak. For a few moments, she exists solely in the pulse of her orgasm.

While Robin is busy returning to her body by inches, Chrom is falling apart all around her. The steady rhythm of their fucking is stuttering, their breaths coming short and harsh. Robin rides out their tension and release with deep satisfaction. She’s still clutching at the hand in hers, so tightly her fingers are going numb. 

Abruptly, Robin tilts forward, secure in strong arms as the Chrom she is facing lays back again and brings her with him. She laughs into his chest, breathless, and feels two softening cocks slide out. Robin can’t find the energy to do a thing about his come leaking out of her. Luckily for her, there is an abundance of gentle hands to tackle cleanup on oversensitive skin, spreading her thighs with care to run a damp cloth along her folds.

There is still a slight tremor running through her body, a trembly aftermath from so much stimulation. Robin settles into boneless contentment against the sweaty chest her face is mashed into and indulges in the continued doting attention.

All four versions of Chrom clean themselves up with brusque efficiency, and the smell of sex hangs heavy in the air. Palpably, the awkwardness they’ve been dodging catches up to them. 

Robin feels a caress down her back before one of them reaches for his clothing, and she shoots a hand out to land on his wrist. What if everything is going to be unbearably strange between herself and all of them now? She smiles nervously as he stills under her light touch.

“Stay?” she asks, sleepy and pleading, and Chrom has never been one to deny her anything. All four crowd around her once more like moths to a flame, finding a silent accord for the moment.

Robin hazily thinks that if there were a hundred Chroms from a hundred different timelines she would love them all just the same. Perhaps she’s lucky there’s only four. After all, her heart is already bursting at the seams with tenderness for her beloved in all his guises.

**Author's Note:**

> It is frankly a tragedy I haven't seen any Chrobin porn capitalizing on the setup FEH gave us of a universe where four different Chroms exist simultaneously, so I had no choice but to take matters into my own terrible hands.
> 
> The title is from [Electric Feel by MGMT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmZexg8sxyk).


End file.
